This invention is directed to computers and more particularly to computer-implemented methods, computer program products and systems for an electronic receptionist for phone call and texting management in driving vehicles.
The use of phones and texting while driving cars can be dangerous in many scenarios. As cars become fully or partly autonomous, the use of such phones may have various different implications. Additionally, even hands-free interaction with a phone caller can be distracting. An undistracted driver typically reacts in one second. The change in reaction time of drivers is known to be for DUI: 13%-21%, hands-free phone: 27%, texting: 37%, and hand-held phone: 46%.
Prior art exists for detecting motion of a cell phone and disabling the use of the cell phone while moving or driving. Other prior art exists for an automotive cellular blocker system embedded in the vehicle and communicating with the mobile communication device. Similarly, systems exist that prevent a vehicle occupant from text messaging while driving.
In one approach a system is provided for delivering messages to a user based on their activity status. When an incoming message for a driver of the vehicle is received, the system determines if the driver is experiencing a high-intensity situation; automatically responding to the incoming message with a reply message to the sender of the incoming message if the driver is experiencing the high-intensity situation, and automatically notifying the driver, after the high-intensity situation has ended, that the incoming message was received. The approach includes determining the existence of an operating situation, determining an operator cognitive load and determining a response to the operating situation based in part on the operator cognitive load.
The prior art systems do not take into consideration the content and nature of the incoming communication, which can be a major influence on the action that should be taken in response to the incoming message.